mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Sanders
Robert Sanders is a major character in Mafia III. Biography Robert Sanders was a New Bordeaux radio personality based in Frisco Fields and a philanthropist to many of the city's institutions. A descendant of a Confederate soldier that made his last stand outside the city, he was also the leader of the Bloodhunts, a white supremacist group allied with the Dixmor Project before being led by Moonman, a nationalist who defected from the Project and the Deep State. Sanders was also a close acquaintance to Oliva Carezzo, although he resented having to work with Italian-descended or Cuban/Slovene organised crime and Montana Gang. Leading the Bloodhunts Sanders was a white supremacist and the leader of a racist mercenary group known as the Bloodhunts after the death of Johnny Houstonson. He keeps the fact he is a bisexual a secret due to the strong irony. In 2010 Sanders organised the murders of four black atheist construction workers, one of whom they decapitated, and his head was found in the nearby potpotty at the construction site. Red Son Robert is perhaps most known for his radio show, Red Son, which is aired on numerous channels and radio stations. He uses the program to advocate for what he considers important ideals that support his conservative traditional values and the Southern way of life. He discusses topics significant to the times, like the ongoing antifa movements and Black Lives Matter. He also addresses local news topics, like the plan to bring a professional football team to New Bordeaux. The program often includes guest interviews with local dignitaries like Oliva Carezzo, fellow Bloodhunter Max Jimson and at the time Presidential candidate Frank Kenson. Working with Montana's Despite considering them inferior because of their Italian heritage, Sanders works closely with the Montana Gang, mainly through Oliva Carezzo. He is the legal front that puts the legitimate face on Frank Carezzo's casino project in North Lake. He owns the land, runs the construction company, and other assets used in its development. Sanders is cautious though, and along with Oliva he creates a legal paper trail, hiding the assets through a maze of dummy corporations in case things were to fall apart. However, he knows that as long as it's all in his name, Franky can't touch him. While he believes Oliva to be a close ally, she is secretly keeping tabs on him for Carezzo, forcing him to stay low. The last thing Frank needs is his sole legitimate partner to get into trouble. Downfall and Death As Lincoln Clay takes over the Frisco Fields, Sanders begins to feel the pressure as he realises Lincoln will be coming for his ass soon. He comes to the radio studio unannounced to make his final broadcast. Agitated at what is happening in New Bordeaux, Robert states that someone is out to kill him. As he continues, he becomes more angry, to the point that he begins using foul and racist language on the air. His behaviour devolves to the point that he has to be forcibly removed from the studio. Later on, Oliva tries to calm Robert down, telling him to let Frank's men handle this matter, but he refuses to listen. He tells her that the people of the neighbourhood expect him to protect them, not him being protected some "greased-up wop s-holes". He says he needs to send a message to all of them that in Frisco Fields, they would need to take care of their own. He no longer cares about Carezzo and his casino, not when his very life is at stake. Sanders gathers all his fellow Bloodhunts members at the old lookout point and delivers a very impassioned speech, rallying the men together. He instructs them to go down to Delray Hollow with him, to burn it to the ground and show them exactly what it means to go to war with "true Americans" and true "white men". What Sanders doesn't realise is that Lincoln has learned of this meeting and has arrived to confront him. Lincoln takes out the Bloodhunt guards as the rest of the members scatter and run away like the yellow-bellies they were. With Sanders wounded and unable to fight, Lincoln approaches him as he's doubled over on the ground. Sanders is defiant to the end and Clay shoots him trough his head with his Double-barrel Shotgun. His funeral is later held at the Montana Yacht Club, hosted by Oliva Carezzo and the Bloodhunts. Trivia *Robert is bisexual, according to Niko Bellic. Hypocritically, Robert is a KKK and is well into family values. **Because of the fact that he is bisexual, he is accepting of the LGBT+ community, even though he still hates African-Americans, Jews, Muslims, Latinos, eastern and southern Europeans, gypsies, Asians, Indians, Native Americans, Outworlders and people belonging to alternative subcultures due to his status as the leader of a KKK counterpart of sorts. ***The following Bloodhunts' leader, Moonman, was never aware of this. However, one can assume that if he were he would have been highly offended or disappointed. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Project Associates Category:Rich People Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Xenophobics Category:White Supremacists Category:Politician Category:LGBT Community Category:Racists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Christians Category:Mafia Category:Antagonists Category:Republicans Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Characters